Vespa150 Super
by Pheonix Down6
Summary: Does it make any sense to you? Good. I thought I had lost my touch there! The story is taking some shape. Well, at least I think it's a shape... Maybe a dinosaur. P.S. That bikini makes you look fat. I love you, so read chapter 10 and review.
1. Rockin' on High

I DON'T OWN ANY FLCL CHARACTERS... THOUGH I WOULD BE CONSEDERED A GENIUS WITHOUT MEASURE IF I DID. THIS FIC TAKES PLACE AFTER HARUKO LEAVES AND AS STATED COMES BACK. IN FACT SHE'S BEEN HERE FOR A WHILE IN THIS ONE. 

  


  


  


"Look, I told you I don't like the sour ones!!" Naota screamed madly at his pink haired accomplice who seemed to be attempting to force a small tin soda can down his throat.

"Aww, is little Tak-kun gonna make a big fuss?" Said Haruko in a sickly fake sincere voice. "THEN DRINK THE DAMN SODA AND IT'LL BE FAST AND PAINLESS!!!" She added on with a new, vicious shriek in her tone.

Naota gargled down a few uneasy sips, heaving as they passed. Haruko was still holding the can to his lips, but now had him in a ferocious headlock. His arms and legs squirmed in all direction, flailing for something to grasp in attempts to pull himself out of those hell-spawned arms. Haruko's eyes were wide, with a horrific smile on her face as she watched the grade school boy squirm as he continued to forcibly drink the soda.

The can emptied and Haruko released her grip on him. Naota fell to the ground gasping and wrenching from the taste left in his mouth.

"See," Said Haruko slighly, "I knew you'd like 'em." She squatted down and looked at the 1975 Vespa moped that sat parked beside her.

Naota glared at her. 

"I said I don't like , I never have and never will like the sour drinks!" He said through clenched teeth, not even looking at her anymore.

Haruko was silent.

Naota stood up and began to walk away towards the bridge. 

"Where you think you're going?" Asked Haruko apathetically.

"Home." Naota replied shortly, without even glancing back.

  


The Medical Mechanica plant was visible on top of the hill in the middle of town. Mamimi sat under the bridge with her feet stuck in the industry-polluted water running through the river. Her shoes had floated away, but she didn't really care. She could go without shoes for awhile. It was summer. School wouldn't start for another two months. She had plenty of time to get new one's. 

She looked at the iron shaped facility atop the hill. It had been six months since the giant red bird had appeared and saved them from it. But this new factory... It deemed more subtle than it's predecessor. There was no daily alarm that rang, and no smoke had shot out of the sides since it's installment. And that bird... She knew it. That bird had to have been the true form of Lord Kanchi. Yet the robot Kanchi that lives with Tak-kun is still around. None of this mattered anymore though. This town had gone back to normal. Nothing exciting happened here anymore.

That woman who rode the Vespa had come back. She had been around Naota for weeks, following him around.

She sighed and fell onto her back, arms stretched out.

"But, that's all in the past." She said.


	2. Supreme Lord of Disarray

  


Naota continued walking in silence until he almost reached the bridge. However instead of continuing down to the under beams, he turned right towards the school. He had lied to Haruko, but didn't care. He wasn't going home, and she had known that.

Looking at his feet, Naota began to lose track of where he was walking and started to veer off to the right side of the street. He was angry with Haruko. She had used, in his terms, "Too Much Force" earlier. He still couldn't determine if she was trying to make him drink it, or induce vomiting. 

The sun had begun to set.

Seeing this, he began to make his way home. It was only a five or so minute walk. Putting his thoughts deep into his, last he checked empty, head; he sighed felt a little more normal.

  


  


  


When Naota got home, dinner, the usual curry since their housekeeper's re-appearance had been set. Haruko wasn't downstairs, and he droningly walked upstairs to his room. He opened his door, stumbled over to his bed and fell face first onto the pillow.

The low E note of a bass was being repeatedly played. Naota heard this and knew that Haruko was tuning her Rickenbacher that she had left there.

"So what's on your mind?" said the unusually soft voice from above him.

"Nothing." Naota said flatly.

"Let me guess, mad about the soda right?? I would expect a little kid to be so..."

"So _what_??" He persisted 

"So damn bitchy."

"Well I aint' bitchy and no, the soda... I don't care about the soda."

"Then what is it?" She continued to hound him.

"Nothing. Who say's that somethings wrong anyway?"

"Well, I always knew that you were one to walk away from anybody. But you didn't walk off like you hated me. That's a knew scenario for me."

"Just leave me alone for a while." He said, turning over on the pillow so that he was looking towards the bottom of his brother's bunk.

"Is it because we haven't really talked since I came back? We both remember what you told me that day... When I left...." 

They both remained silent.

"OR DO YOU JUST MISS GETTING FURI KURI?!?!?!" She shrieked, jumping down from the top bunk and ripping Naota off of his. He groaned as she shook him around, dancing with his limp body grasped in her arms.

"AAHH!!" He screamed. "No! I DON'T MISS FURI KURI!!!" He pried himself from her arms and fell on his neck on the floor.

  


Haruko smiled. "So how does it feel?"

  


"How does what feel?"

"Your head, you don't wear hats anymore."

"Well I think I have a brain again. Medical Mechanica hasn't dome anything weird at all since you left."

  


Haruko reached up onto the top bunk and grabbed her bass. An evil grin appeared on her face. "_Really?"_ She hissed. _"Wanna change that?"_

  


"What?" Naota replied, looking at her puzzled. He turned just in time to see her rip the chord on her bass and have it slam directly in the center of his forehead. He flew across the room, knocked out, and broke his flight with the wall. The impact left a gaping hole where he had hit.

"Now," Said Haruko with the same smile, "time for a little _Mouth to Mouth!!!_"


	3. Sunnyside Up

  


Naota awoke in Kanchi's arms. For some reason the television shaped head that was looking down at him seemed all but normal. He looked around for a second, regaining his sense of direction. He was in the living room. He tried to move his neck, but stopped due to a new and horrible pain in his head.

"Oww!!!" He cried. "What the hell was that?!" He had just remembered the last vision he had of Haruko. That was right before the bass struck his forehead. Shifting his eyes as far as they could to his right, since his head was immobile, he saw Haruko in the stolen nurses outfit with the white cap. She seemed to be looking at something and groaning in a negative way.

"Aww, dammit!" She yelled. 

""What?" Said Naota, not worrying about his head anymore and looking straight at her.

"Oh, you're awake." She said.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He said, motioning towards the black piece of paper in her hands.

She turned it towards him and said proudly, "X-rays!"

"Well what of?" 

"Your head. You've been asleep for a day now."

"I don't care!" He retorted loudly. "Just don't hit me with that bass again1 you know what happened last time!"

"Yup, things got Furi Kuri!" She said slyly. "But don't worry, it didn't work this time."

"Why the heck are you tryin' to do that again anyways? That Atomisc thing left."

"I know, I just thought it was boring around here. And everywhere else. That's why I came back." she stood up and began to walk towards the front door. "But it's all done, and your head doesn't work anymore. So there's really no point in me staying." she opened the door and stood out on the curb by the street. "I guess I'll go."

"Well," Naota said, hesitating to spit out the last part of the sentence. "Well, things were better her without you anyways! I don't care if you leave or not. Just leave me alone."

"That was mean, so you're saying that if I left, you wouldn't even give me a goodbye kiss?" She asked with an angstful tone to her voice. "I've gotten pretty good at CPR you know..."

There was moment of silence between them. Naota turned around and looked at her.

"Why would I want CPR from someone like you?"

"Cuz it's _fun_..." She said, with a small smile.

They were silent again. Haruko walked over to where the boy was staring at his toes. She stood right in front of him and put her arms around him.

"I won't leave..." She said simply. Naota didn't speak. "I won't leave... BECAUSE I COULD NEVER LEAVE LITTLE TAK-KUN ALL ALONE!!!" She tightened her grip around his neck so that she was choking him.

"Had ya goin' there for a second huh?" she said, releasing her death hold on him. "Besides, who else has the guts to shove soda down your throat?"

"Nobody ever said that was a blessing!" He retorted quickly, regaining his breath. He turned around and walked up the stairs into his room.

Haruko watched him, then at down on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Hmmph." She said smiling to herself.


	4. Headcase

  


"What's for dinner tonight?" Naota asked his father.

"Well, for the first time in awhile we aren't having curry. That much I can assure you. I did the grocery shopping today." He replied cheerfully.

"Don't you _always_ do the grocery shopping?" He said turning around and walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going this late?" Asked Kamon.

"It's only five, and I'm just going out..." He walked through the door and into the bright mid-day sunlight.

"Well, I hope to God that 'Going Out' doesn't mean mouth to mouth with Haruko-San!" He mumbled to himself.

  


Naota was headed for the bridge. He hadn't been there in awhile and needed some time to think without Haruko pestering him. He wanted to think about life in general and not have to stress on one particular topic.  
"Stupid idiot..." He said under his breath. "Now I've got a damn hole in my wall. Wish she'd just leave me alone. Her damn bike. Piece of crap anyway."

He stopped, noticing that he was doing exactly what he intended to break away from for a change. He shook his head and said to himself. "She's not worth it."

  


Haruko had been asleep all day, very unlike a proper housekeeper should act, but now she had finally gotten the energy to open her eyelids and yawn.

"Mm-what time is it?" She mumbled, not really caring. She wasn't aware of her position on the bed and rolled off of the side, landing with a thud. After righting herself out and standing up, she reached around on the ground searching for a shirt. She had slept naked in hopes that Tak-kun would see and maybe get a hemorrhage from his nose. Of course, that hadn't happened.

She found a shirt and slid it over her body. 

"Well," she said, yawning, "guess I should see what he's up to." 

She walked down the stairs and heard what seemed to be something frying. She looked in the kitchen and saw Kamon working at the stove.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Oh, Haru-San!" He said turning around. He saw how scantily clad she was and twitched.

"You okay?" She asked, seeing his tensed up body and unfocussed eyes. He had fainted from excitement while standing up. She looked at what was frying. It was noodles.

"Huh, you should watch those or they'll burn." She said and walked out of the room, leaving Kamon unconscious. 

  


She walked into the living room in time to see Kanchi dusting the top of the shelves.

"Hey, Kanchi. You know where Tak-kun is?" She asked the robot.

Kanchi looked up from his work and pointed towards the from door.

"Okay, so he went out then..." She said reluctantly, not wanting to have to chase him all over town on her moped.

  


  


Naota sat under the bridge with his feel in the water like Mamimi would usually have hers. Except he has been considerate enough to put his shoes on the bank. He felt unusually calm that day. The silence he was experiencing was soothing and seemed to take every trouble he had ever felt off his mind.

He heard the sound of a moped somewhere behind him. Knowing it was Haruko, he impulsively grabbed his shoes and ran to a darker portion of the bridge's underside. Forcefully crushing himself against a support beam, as to make himself seem like one with it, he waited until he heard the moped pass by. Pausing for a moment, he detached himself from the very thing he had tried to use as makeshift camouflage. When he turned around to face the river again, he saw a pink haired girl in front of him instead.

"So, what're you doing down here?" She asked cheerfully.

"Nothing, just thinking, I guess." 

"Well where's Mamimi?"

"I don't know. I don't follow her around." He replied sharply.

She paused a moment and looked at the river.

"You know, sometimes you're even too weird for me to understand Tak-kun."

"Thanks, I sure needed you to become a hypocrite as well as a pain in the the ass." He said sarcastically.

"No, I mean it. I just don't understand you at all sometimes." She said, sitting down where Tak-kun had a few minutes ago. "Sit." She commanded, pointing at the spot next to her.

Naota played along and sat where she instructed.

"Why'd you come here?" He asked

"To find you." She said. They were both silent. "I guess I just wanted to talk."

"'Bout what?" 

She hesitated. "Well you've been kinda down since I got here. I just wanted to see if I could help." She leaned closer to him. His eyes were wide when she closed hers. When her lips touched his, he sat there in awe for a moment. Then he heard a snap in his head.

An alarm sounded at Medical Mechanica.


	5. Mount the Saddle and Ride!

  


Naota went limp, and fell to the ground like a noodle. An image appeared in his mind, of a faceless man swinging a baseball bat at his head. In synchronization with impact of the bat in his head, a large jagged lump quickly protruded out of the right side; where the bat had mentally hit. 

Haruko backed away with a devilish smile on her face. 

"I knew it!" She said. "It _did_ work, all you needed was a little motivation!"

  


The lump on Naota's head continued to grow in swift bursts. It began to take shape, and looked almost like an underdeveloped head unit of a robot.

Naota regained some control of his body and began to peel himself off of the ground, despite the weight of the machine that was growing out of his cranium. As soon as the robot freed itself of his head, it stood up and gained a full height of around twenty feet.

"Alright," Said Haruko evilly, "this is where you come in again Tak-kun!" She looked up into the sky and screamed as loud as possible, "KANCHI!!!"

With that, almost seemingly war cry, the blue robot with a television shaped head fell from the sky behind Naota. Haruko picked him up, as the machine that had spouted from his head began to advance towards them, and hurled him at Kanchi. 

"HEY KANCHI!! TIME TO EAT!!" She screamed.

Kanchi reared back his shoulder's. A large and animal-like mouth burst from his chest and caught the boy between it's razor sharp teeth, chewing him and swallowing him whole. Kanchi began to convulse and spasm, as his normal blue color faded into a blood red. He snapped his head forward, and the symbol of Atomisc appeared on the TV screen of a face.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Haruko screamed out loud. "WHACK HIM, KANCHI!!!"

The new form of Kanchi held out his arms, and grabbed the legs of the machine which was charging at Haruko. He threw it away from her, turned his head, and began to emit a bright, almost laser, from his face. He grasped hold of the light, and seemingly shaped it into a thin stream. The stream began to take a solid form, and darkened to reveal itself as the Gibson SG 50 of the Pirate King, Atomisc. Kanchi reared back the guitar, holding it by the neck, and swung it like a club at the downed enemy robot. 

Haruko's eyes widened as she saw the destruction of the attack.

"Ohhhhhh!!" She said in awe.

  


As the dust settled, the lower torso of a robot was ripped and mangled, the other half... Completely destroyed. Kanchi held his stance, guitar poised at where the upper torso of the robot should be.

Haruko had fallen to her knees in glee.

"You, Oh Exhalted Lord Kanchi, are going to prove more than useful..."


	6. Dosing Off

NOTE: I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, I just don't have a lot of time to write. I have a schedule of one chapter a day, so just bear with me. I promise they will get longer and better though. As I said, this is my first FLCL fic.

  


  


  


"So tell me, Tak-kun," Haruko said, intrigued, "what's it like to be inside Lord Kanchi?"

Naota looked at her dryly. "I don't know. I just do stuff."

She stared at him wide eyed.

"You mean _you_ actually do that stuff?!?!"

"Well, yeah. Kanchi does what I want him to. It doesn't feel any different than being normal." He said, as though this was common knowledge. "What should it feel like.?"

"Well I just didn't think it was actually you doing all of the action! I thought you were just kind of a 'key' to Kanchi's powers. You just don't look like the kind of kid who would be useful in any situation."

"Thanks for the confidence booster." He said, glaringly. They staring at various objects in the room, every now and then glancing at one another.

Naota broke the silence by beginning, "So why did you,.."

"Because every now and then a little assistance is required!" She cut in. "You probably couldn't have gone back to your old self without me!" 

"MY OLD SELF?!?!" He roared. "I just want to be normal, and piloting a robot and having crap come out of my head doesn't exactly count for that now does it?"

"That's how you were when I met you." She said. They continued the silence again.

"

Yeah but couldn't you have done it in another way? You didn't have to kiss me you know..."

"So you're saying you didn't like it?" She inquired. "Sometimes perversion is the only way to get what you want."

"No," He said angrily, "I _didn't_ like it! You just shouldn't get all over me like that! I thought you were serious."

"You know you wanted me '_all over you like that_'!" She said haughtily. "Besides, you're my little Tak-kun, I can do whatever I want to you!"

"Whatever." He grumbled to himself. 

"So you were in complete control right?" She began again.

"Yeah, just don't make me do that again." He said, standing up and walking over to his bottom half of the bunk bed. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes.

  


  


Naota sat up in his bed and stretched. Still unable to clearly see, he blinked his eyes continuously until he corrected his vision. He looked to his right and noticed a large red lump curled up beside him. After a moment he realized that was Haruko's red sweatshirt, with her inside.

"Gyaa!" He screamed in panic, backing away from her as fast as he could. This waking her, she too opened her eyes and slowly brought herself upright.

"What the hell are you doing down here?!" He said panting from his scramble to get away from her.

"Well I _was _sleeping." She said coldly. "What are you doing up? It can't be past," she glanced at the clock across the room, "twelve thirty."

"You have a bed you know." 

"Yeah,but on the other hand, you're better company!" 

"That doesn't mean you should sleep in my bed!" He said harshly.

"You know Tak-kun, you need to grow up. Your teenage ego is making you hide your true feelings."

"What true feelings?!" He snapped.

"So you've already forgotten?" She said, seemingly on the verge of crying. "Back then, when Atomisc was here... What you told me." 

Naota's eyes drifted towards the floor. He began to feel like he couldn't breathe. 

"Well, have you?" she inquired. 

He cleared his throat and said quietly, "N-no."

He stared at the floor for a few seconds, and then brought his eyes up to meet Haruko's.

"Then why don't you help me out."

"How?" He asked simply.

"Come with me. Last time I said be ready for _next time_. And now is next time."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just come with me, and it'll all work out..." She said softly.


	7. WAKE UP!

I APPOLOGISE TO ALL OF YOU HARD CORE READERS. THIS IS A MORE SREIOUS CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL MAKE LESS SENSE SOON!!!

  


  


  


"Sir," said Kitsurubami to her superior, staring down at the computer screen below her. "She's been sighted from the Number 32, Mabase City post!"

Amarao lifted his head from the desk and breathed in slowly.

"Well, Raharu." He said under his breath. "I didn't think you could stay away from him for long."

Kitsurubami stared at him for a moment. "Sir." She repeated. Amarao remained silent, not lifting his eyes from the desk.

"Display the sighting area on the main monitors." He instructed. A large map of Mabase appeared on the numerous television screens covering the wall in front of them. One area was enshrouded in a red glow.

"The red area is where she was last sighted." Said Kitsurubami.

"And the circumstances?" He asked. 

"She was seen leaving the area with that Naota boy at 0200 hours, headed west."

"Then that means she's found him." He said ominously.

"Course of action? Shall we pursue?"

Amarao stood up and turned away from the monitors. He moved his chair aside and began to walk towards his office. 

"Take no action. Just keep an eye out on her." He said.

  


  


Naota was clinging to Haruko's waist as hard as he could as they sped along the freeway's.

"Where the hell are we going?!" He screamed.

Haruko glanced back at him. "You'll see!" She said, punching the gas and forcing the Vespa motor scooter past it's known limits. Naota was crushing himself against her bass, which was on her back in front of him. His red and yellow, Flying-V Rickenbacher guitar was strapped tightly on his back as well. It seemed to be catching the wind and almost pulling him off of the moped.

He relaxed a little, becoming more used to the ride, and began to open his tightly shut eyes to look at the scenery. It was green grass all around them. He had never seen such flat grasslands before, having rarely left Mabase. In awe he loosened his grip on her and gave in to the tugging wind force, flying off of the back of the moped. Haruko noticed this and immediately slammed the brakes, making a 180 u-turn back around to retrieve his unconscious body off of the road.

For the rest of the ride that day, Naota sat on the front floorboard between Haruko's legs. He didn't look too happy about it, but made no objections to the idea. 

"Why the hell'd you go off and do some fool-ass thing like that?" She asked him, not keeping her eyes anywhere near the road.

"I," He said, "I just haven't ever seen anything this natural before. I mean, I grew up in an industrialized city."

"Huh, well don't get too at home here. We're just passing through."

  


They stopped that night on the side of the road, near a tree that they could sleep under. Naota sat leaning against the tree, while Haruko worked on adjusting the parts on the moped; quite possibly even removing the speed governor.

She turned around and looked at him.

"So did you ask your dad if you could go with me?" She asked.

Naota stared at the ground, uncaring of the question.

"Well did you?" She persisted to inquire.

"No." He snapped, agitated.

"Hooho!" She said, acting as though the recoil of that answer had hit her hard. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the road this afternoon!"

"Just leave me alone for a little while." He said.

She stared at him for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders and focused her attention back to the moped.

Naota sat zoning into the nothingness his life had become. He had run away from home, leaving only his father, grandfather and Kanchi alone with no sign as to where he went. Recouping on the situation, he realized what he was doing and shouted. 

"Look at this!! This is my life! And you've ruined it!!" He exclaimed at Haruko, standing up.

She turned and looked at him again. 

"Well that's not very nice..." She said dryly.

"Oh so I'm supposed to be nice?!"

"It'd help."

"Well listen," he said, "I just threw out my whole life to do you a favor! I don't even know why the hell I'm here!"

"That sounds like a personal problem." she said caustically. "Just be quiet and go to sleep, you'll forget about it all in the morning."

He stared at her blankly. "Just," He began. "Just tell me the truth."

"Do you want the truth, or the next best thing?" She said slyly. 

"What's the 'Next Best Thing'?" He asked.

She walked over to him and slammed his head against her breasts.

"SEX ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!!!" She screamed, pushing him towards the ground. Struggling with all his might, he managed to free himself of her.

"Christ! I want the truth!"

"She looked disappointed. "Damn, I thought that one would work..."

"Just tell me, why the hell am I here! Tell me what all this stuff, the robots and me being eaten all the time! Tell me everything!" He commanded.

She sat up and leaned against the tree where he had been doing so, and sighed.

"Alright," she said calmly. "you win." She looked up at him, as he was standing over her.

"Where do I begin..."

"After Atomisc beat Medical Mechanica and you left." He said. "Why do I still turn into that Super Kanchi even though Atomisc isn't inside him anymore?"

"Atomisc, being as powerful as he is, can't hide or be contained in just anything. Whatever he's in, be it a person or a machine, has to be at least half as powerful as him. So he has to copy his power into whatever his prison is."

Naota stood there stunned. "So that's," He began, "that's why you came back..."

"Kanchi is almost as strong as Atomisc himself. That's why you still get eaten. He was trapped inside both of you, and the only way Kanchi can use his powers now is with you."


	8. Tonka Truck

  


I FEEL BETTER. THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS HARD!!!! THE SERIOUS ASPECT HURTS ME AS AN AUTHOR. THIS ONE IS MOR IN PERSPECTIVE, SO READ AND ENJOY! AND YES, AMARAO DOES HAVE EYEBROWS. IN FACT THESE ARE BIGGER, BETTER, AND EVEN MORE RECTANGULAR...

  


  


"That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life..." Said Naota, after Haruko had finished her story.

She looked at him coldly. "The truth hurts kid, and you'll feel the burn sooner or later."

"Well I'll be surprised when that _does _actually happen." He said calmly, shutting his eyes in relaxation. "Besides, if any of that is true, why didn't you bring Kanchi along too? You want to use him, so you just left him there?"

"so what, you think I want him for protection? I got all the_ protection _I need right here!" she reached over and grabbed the neck of her bass. "Why, you think my guitars not up to it?!" she said, feeling threatened.

"Well I don't know OR care. All I wanna know is where the hell we're going."

She smiled at him innocently. "You'll find out."

"Oh yeah, and when will that happen?"

"When we get there!" She said cheerfully, completely erradcating the dark tone of the previous conversation.

Naota sighed heavily and leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

  


"Already?" Said Haruko, surprised.

"What do you mean _already_?"

"Well we haven't gotten to the next best thing yet."

Remembering what the next best thing was, Naota scooted further away from her, attempting to give himself room to escape in case she tried anything. 

"I think the next best thing will have to be put on hold."

"Oh okay." she said, disappointed.

  


  


Amarao sat at his desk with his eyes closed, seemingly in a trance. He had known Haruko Haruhara would go to the boy again, and why. 

Kitsurubami knocked on the door.

"Sir, I have the files you requested."

He was silent, still with closed eyes. She waited a second.

"Um, Sir?" there was no response. She opened the door and stepped into the room to see that he was asleep, with his head leaned back in his chair.

"Well," she mumbled to herself, "I might as well tell him now." She set the files on his desk quietly.

"SHE'S HEADED FOR TOKYO!!!!!" she shouted as loud as she possibly could. Amarao's head jerked forward as his chair fell out from behind him sending him to the floor.

"W-what?!" He said startled, regaining his footing and returning to his chair.

"Raharu is headed for Tokyo with the boy." She said innocently. "they were spotted again by the sector 227 post outside of there."

"So," He mumbled to himself. "She's actually running this time. Never thought that she, of all people would run form Atomisc."

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just a thought." He opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out a pair of large brown rectangles.

Kitsurubami had trailed off of their old subject and began to comment that he "had'nt worn those stupid eyebrows in a long time". As she said this he stuck the rectangles above his eyes, so that they came into place.

"That feels better." He said. Seeing this, Kitsurubami flinched and began to twitch.

"What was it you were saying about eyebrows?" Amarao asked sarcastically.

"N-nothing sir!" she snapped back hastily, annoyed by his regained trait.

He smiled at her. "Just kidding. But I want to get a trace put on her immediately." He said, as though they had never broken away from the original subject. "Get satelites 7, 9, and 23 on her immediately. She doesn't go anywhere without us knowing."

"Anything else sir?" She asked, keeping her eyes as far away from his as possible.

He paused. "Just to be safe send out a drone in offensive. I want to see what this kid's capable of now."

"Yes sir!" She said, leaving the room as quickly as possible.


	9. Good Morning

THANK YOU!!! SOMEBODY ACTUALLY CAUGHT THE SONG THAT I BASED CHAPTERS 7 8 OFF OF!!! "WHY DON' WE DO IT IN THE ROAD!" I THINK IT WAS HECATE.. BUT I APPOLOGIZE IF I'M WRONG.

ANYWAYS, THIS IS CHAPTER 9, SO YAY! IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT I HAVE BEEN SPELLING "ATOMSK" WRONG. OOPS. THAT CHANGED NOW, SO IT'S ALL GOOD. BEAR WITH ME, THE STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE SOON. OR IS IT?? I DUNNO, YOU TELL ME.

  


  


"He'll be here soon." Said Amarao to his suboordinates. "He thinks the kid's still here, so I need you guys stationed on every block around the house for a three mile radius."

The men all nodded and grunted in agreement. One of them spoke.

"Sir, what if he reacts to the presence of Medical Mechanica?"

Amarao looked at him. "I don't think he will. Keep survelance on the facility if you want. If anything happens then order the city to a state of emergency and evacuate."

they all acknowledged again.

"Well, move out!" Amarao ordered. The men scattered in different directions, boarding different vehicles to move to their posts.

Kitsurubami stepped out from near one of the cars, holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Sir," She began, "do you really think that all of these precautions are necissary? I mean, what if he doesn't even come?"

"Oh he'll come. He can't stand the thought of something rivaling his powers." Said Amarao, his left eyebrows twitching in anticipation. Kitsurubami saw this and flinched in annoyance, but fought her urges to speak about it.

  


  


Naota was once again clinging to Haruko's midsection, as they were back on the road. He held his eyes shut tightly, since the speed on the moped wasn't what he needed at the time. He thought about the other night, and the BS story Haruko had told him. She was just messing with him. She had to be. There wasn't any possible way that she could have meant any of that stuff. He broke the silence.

"So can you tell me where we're going now?" He said loudly, attempting to make his voice heard over the hiss of the wind. Haruko glanced back at him.

"No." she said plainly. Naota sighed and held her waist a little tighter. She noticed this and began to loosen her hold of the accelerator.

"Listen," She began. "We'll be there soon so just sit tight and relax."

He looked up at her rolled his eyes. 

"You'd know where we were going if you'd open your eyes and check out the road signs." she added. He had been closing his eyes for a majority of the trip, and hadn't given enough time to even notice the fact that there _were_ road signs.

"How far are we from Mabase anyway?" He asked, changing the subject.

She chuckled. "Why, you wanna go home to daddy and Kanchi?" She said mockingly.

He glared at her. "No, I just wanted to know how much ground we'd put between me and that place! I hate it there, so don't think I want to go back."

"Ooh, ouch!" She said. "So you didn't come just to be with me?"

"Course' not! I just hate that place, and _you_ gave me an opportunity to get the hell out."

"Well that just ruins my whole fantasy of this trip." She said. "I wanted it to be a sexy, seductive love story of you and me alone together! Not knowing where we're going, a whole lot of smu-"

"Shut up!" Naota cut her off. "That's disgusting!"

She smiled to herself, keeping her eyes on the road. "You know you want me." she said casually.

"You wish." He retorted. She luaghed and playfully elbowed him in the stomach. 

"When we stop again, watch out! I'm thinking of getting Furi Kuri with you."

"Well stop thinking!" He shouted. "I don't want anything to do with Furi or Kuri!"

With that, she regained her grip on the accelerator and sped up to their normal speed.

  


  


The sky grew ominously red over Mabase. The winds had picked up, and were sending countless amounts of debris hurling though the air. Amarao sat on the hood of his 1971 Volkswagon Rabbit, his eybrows protruding over the tops of the sunglasses that he wore. Kitsurubami stood beside him, grasping onto the side mirror so as not to be moved by the enormous winds.

"Well, I told you he'd come." Said Amarao calmly. Kitsurubami looked at him, not understanding his easy going approach to the situation

"Sir," she said.

"Just call me Amarao. We've been working together for too long to use those articles anymore."

"I think I'll stick with 'Sir'." She said. "What do we do now that he's here?"

He grinned and scratched the side of his head. "Well, that's entirely up to Atomsk." He said.

The wind began to rise until it became a steady roar. Above the hill, where Medical Mechanica was located, a large black spot appeared in the sky.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Kitsurubami screamed, tightening her grip on the car.

"That is a rip in space time." Said Amarao. "Our friend The Pirate King certainly does like to make an entrance, doen't he?"

The spot faded into a dark swirl of purple and red, as what seemed to be a beak protruded out of it. Attatched to the beak was a bolted chainlink that seemed to be pulled in the opposite direction that the winds were pulling. A car pulled up next to the Volkswagon, and a man rolled down the window.

"Sir!" 

Amarao looked over at the car.

"The city has been put to a state of emergency! All residents have been ordered to stay indoors!"

He chuckled. "Good, now get back to your post." The car backed up and drove away.

The beak continued to extend from the hole until what seemed to be red eyes were visible. The chainlink began to rattle towards a different angle. South. Amarao saw this and stood up, removing his unneeded sunglasses. 

"Damn! He's already found her!" 


	10. Instant Music

_I appologize once again. This chapter was a bitch to write! I feel as though I'm getting dull. Oh well, the end will seriously leave you drooling._

  


  


Haruko's wrist hurt. The chain cuff had been pulling harder and harder since they left, but she had just kept her sleeve over it to drown out the jingling sound. She didn't know where he was, or if he even wanted him anymore. She just knew she had to get them away; somewhere , where they could never be found.

She looked down at Naota, who was asleep between her legs on the floor board of the moped. He hadn't seen the road sign which read "Tokyo city Limits". She had no idea what time it was and didn't care. As long as they made it there on time everything would turn out fine.

The cuff on her wrist gave an immensly hard tug, and her eyes grew wide. She knew where The Pirate King was. The pulling continued for a few minutes, until her hands began shaking in a mixture of fear and anticipation. 

Then the tugging stopped altogether. This startled her even more. She had no idea what it meant. Normally she would have been able to guess the tactics Atomsk would use, but she had never seen him take the offensive side. The only times she had encountered him, he had been running away.

"You son of a bitch." She mumbled to herself. "Just leave him the hell alone!"

  


  


Mabase had returned to normal. No one spoe of the giant red monster that appeared in the sky. But this was the second time they had seen it. The skies were a brilliant blue and no signs of any abnormalities.

Amarao sat watching the satelite surveilance of the town in his office. His coworkers had been pestering him about the recent containment mission to Mabase; which was a complete failure, since the Pirate King had made himself known by all and had disappeared before anything could be done about him. Not that much _could_ have been done about it.

Kitsurubami knocked on the door timidly.

"Come in." Said Amarao with a dull tone to his voice, not taking his eyes off of the uneventful monitor. She opened the door and saluted.

"He's shown back up on the monitors, sir." She said quietly. Amarao sighed and turned away from the averhead view of Mabase.

"I knew he would." Said Amarao.

"Do you... Do you think we should interfere?" She asked.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I suppose it would be a little unfair to make her handle this all by herself." He paused, thinking of a suitable course of action. "Send out one messenger. Tell her that he's close and knowns where she is." "Tell her that the Hometown Fan is on her side this time."

Kitsurubami took mental note of this and recapped it through her head. After doing so she knodded and left.

"The Hometown Fan probably can't offer too much anyway..." He mumbled to himself.  
  


  


"TOKYO?!!?!" Screamed Naota. "You took us all the way out here?!"

"Yeah, get over it." She said dryly, examining her fingernails after she had pulled them from her nostrils. 

They sat on the corner of a large street. There was more traffic than Naota had ever seen in his life, and more smog in in the air than he was comfortable with.

"This is like 400 miles from Mabase." Said Naota in sudden, self induced awe. He blinked a few times and regained his rage at her. "Wait, why the hell did I come out here again?"

"Because of out undying _love_ for each other!" She said swiftly, clasping his head against her chest so tightly that he began to suffocate. Her eyes were somewhere other than near him.

"Just let go of me!" He shouted. "There are people around, just act a little normal for once." As he said, there was a growning crowd near thm watching the commotion as they passed by. She let go of him and turned around to face her moped.

"You know what, I'm hungry." she said. "You stay on tis block, and I'll be back in about an hour." She kicked the clutch of the scooter and began to leave.

Naota made no complaints. He just sat down by the wall of a building with a sign that read "Kitsune's Law Firm."

  


Haruko had received the message from her "Hometown Fan", and knew that Atomsk was close to Tokyo. She hadn't anticipated him to find them before they actually got there, but she had to make due. Naota was in danger.

She walked down the street, away from her parked moped. A small coffee shop was ahead, and on the outside patio sat a man, about 8 feet tall, clad in a heavy trenchcoat and sunglasses. His face was hidden by a large fedora.


End file.
